When the Cameras Are Off
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Please click the story to read the summary. The summary is too damn long to be on the here. Warning: Blood, Insanity, male on male action (MikexScott yup I'm that girl who write that story sure was crappy), languages(?), me talking about other anime creepypasta, and yeah. May change rating to T to M because I'm creep.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Cameras Are Off**

**Summary: Mike's new personality pretty much takes over all of the personalities. Mike tries to reach them but…there no answer. How strange… His new personality is the most powerful personality ever. Of course himself have no idea who is it or knowing about the new one. And so as the others… When everyone is asleep and the cameras are off that is when he arrives. Bad things happen such as breaking Sam's game and other stuff. Mike still has no evidences or anything what's happening to him. But one night…that one night…was different from the other nights…**

**A/N: Mike's new personality is quite interesting. He hides from Mike. How strange. I couldn't just leave this alone. It will be such a waste of art! Oh god I sound crazy now. Well that's happen when watch a lot horror movies when you were little. You actually enjoy it when you get older! Yeah…wow it's been long since I wrote a fan fiction of Total Drama. I told myself I wasn't going to watch All Stars because they didn't have Noah (bloody bastards!) BUT the only reason I watch it because of Mike's new personality. I actually find his new personality cute. Ah, I'm such weirdo. I like creeps because they're me! Naw, just kidding also I wish they come up with a better couple than Scotttney or whatever you guys call it. For once I actually think Trent and Courtney should date and I don't even ship it. I mean I don't hate Scotttney I just don't think they look good as couple. Maybe friends, but couple no… Maybe like….Scott and Dawn? Hey they actually look good together. Whatever, they just don't fit to me. And I'm so sick of the war between Courtney fans and Gwen fans. Shut up, it was Duncan's fault and you know it, don't blame on women now! Plus they're cartoons! Get over it! It's not real!**

**Anyways…I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own Total Drama. If I did there won't be a Gwen VS Courtney fans war. God, it's like American Revolutionary for them. Also this story begins after episode 4.**

**P.S. I made up all the challenges because heck I don't feel waiting what are the challenges.**

**Chapter 1**

I really don't know what's happening to me.

I don't know why this is happening to me.

I don't understand anything what is going on.

I wish I do though.

A lot strange things are happening lately.

My personalities aren't talking to me and heck they not even around anymore.

I call, I put, I rip, I did everything but I get no response whatsoever.

It was strange because I wasn't able to control personalities but now…they're gone.

Maybe, maybe they went for vacation? I really don't know. Can they be killed? I…I…don't….know…

Maybe…maybe hiding. I don't know all the information. I really need to know what's going on.

Today we, heroes have to sleep the old same smelly and very not combatable cabin. Of course we were divided from the girls' room. Duncan, Cameron, and I were the only guys on the team. I woke up from my bed (I was the bottom of the bunk). I stood up and look around. It's still night time but I'm not really tired somehow. Of course another day courted. I'm not use to them being gone. They always chat even if I'm not around. How odd. Although I do feel like I have a monster inside of me… A dark me… More evil than rest…

"Aaah," The screaming is coming from the other room. I wonder what happened. Cameron and Duncan woke up because of the scream.

"Ugh, what are they screaming about? A cockroach?!" Duncan got down from the top bunk and went to the other room to see what happened. Cameron and I followed Duncan to the other room and went inside the room. I saw Zoey shaking in fear. I went up to her.

"What happened, Zoey?"

"T-t-there was a dead animal in front of my face when I woke up!" She pointed to her bed. Duncan lifts the blanket and saw the dead animal. It was dead rabbit. Poor rabbit… I wonder who killed it. Maybe it's been dead by its pray and someone pick up for a prank on Zoey.

"It looks like human killed it." Cameron said.

"How can you tell? Anything can kill a rabbit." Duncan said.

"It looks like it because there is no way an animal cut a rabbit's head off like that. It's eye also missing. But why will someone want to kill a rabbit?"

"Maybe because they're sick!" Zoey said.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! Or should I say night? Haha! Today's challenge starts now. So get out your PJs and let's start this challenge!" Chris from the microphone. Great…another challenge by Chris. Sometimes I regret this. But…who killed the rabbit?

I change to my regular clothes and went outside. It was really dark. You can barely see anything. I see the villains coming out from what I called heaven out of all the places on this island. I saw Scott. **(A/N: oh yeah, almost forget haha…I ship Scott and Mike haha!)** My face grows red. My all-time secret that no one knows: I like Scott. I don't know why though! That is the craziest part about it. I saw Scott flirting with Courtney. I looked down on ground. I sighed. Ever since Courtney move to villains I always feel some sort of…um…jealous. It seems Scott really likes her. There's probably no chance for me and him to date anyway. He hates me. I have girlfriend. I have multiple personalities for crying out loud! There's 0.01% chance he will like me. That's never going to happen anyways so why bother trying? It's not like one of my personalities are going to help me. They can't anyways because they're missing. Zoey looked at me worried and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok, Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm fine no need to worry about me." I tried to sound cheerful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just thinking you know?" She nodded slowly and her hand was away from my shoulder. I hope Scott didn't notice that I look kind sad. Probably didn't anyway, too busy flirting with Courtney.

"Ok campers, today's challenge are…creepypasta~."

"What?" All of us said.

"Yeah, I have NO idea that was either until my new AWESOME intern I hired. She can be my co-worker. Meet Jasmine!" A young caramel brown skin with dark brown hair, brown eyes with black eyeliner wearing a white V-neck with long sleeves shirt, blue jeans shorts, and white sneakers. She wave to us.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you." Her voice was a little soft.

"She's American, she kind of like Sierra but just not creepy as her. She's huge fan of anime."

"She's hot and all but I just really want know what creepypasta is?" Scott said

"Oh, creepypasta are just like horror stories they can be made-up or real I guess. Like Hetalia episode 23.5, don't check out please."

"What's that about?" Courtney asked.

"Trust me you DO NOT want know."

"All you are being chased by the most known creepypasta people or whatever. There's Slenderman, that creepy demon girl, and um…"

"Don't forget Jeff the Killer."

"Oh yeah him and his girlfriend."

"Who the hell is Jeff the Killer?" Scott said.

"The guy in your nightmares." Jasmine said and smiled creepy.

"I LOVE HER! She's the best intern ever! Also, to win today's challenge you need to be alive long enough. Now go, they're watching you!" We all ran different directions. I was with Zoey of course who else I'll be walking with? Zoey and I walk around try to be extreme careful. We look behind our backs to see if anyone was behind us. No one, I think we completely lost and we are far away the challenge. Somewhere, somewhere in my head say something…odd.

"_An exciting spot,"_ A new voice in my head, it's wasn't a familiar voice though. It's nothing like any of personalities of mine sounds like. Also nothing like what will they say. It's odd. I stopped walking. Zoey looked at me and also stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Mike? You have been acting weirdly." I should just tell her but not the Scott part.

"Something…odd is happening to me."

"What do you mean odd?"

"I mean something isn't right. There's a voice in my head. It isn't familiar. It just…I don't know I can't explain it in words. Have you notice all bad things is happening lately?"

"Yeah I notice bad things are happening but it's probably the villains doing that to bring us down. But all about this voice in your head kind of creeps me out right now. I mean we are in middle of a creepy challenge. Maybe all this "creepypasta" is getting in your head?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Zoey." She smiled.

"Now let's go, I think we're lost."

"Maybe, we can go where we started. It shouldn't be far away from here." She nodded.

Later that night, we were definably lost. We were in middle of nowhere. I started to panicked.

"Ugh, this will be great if Chris gave us a map or something!"

"Hey, maybe we around the "Jeff the Killer" area."

"There is no area! We're lost Zoey! Now, how are we supposed to find where we came from?!" I shouted.

"I-I don't know, Mike! Geez, please Mike calm down! We find a way soon! I promise!"

"That's what you say last time! You promise but always end up as a lie!" I was getting upset.

"Well geez, Mike I'm sorry! I didn't mean to end up like this!" Zoey shouted at me. She didn't face me. She was very upset as I was. Her arms crossed.

"Whatever Zoey," Our very first argument, I never expect this for us just because something this stupid. But being lost in a dangerous forest I took very seriously. I didn't laugh, I didn't smile, and I didn't want take blame for this. But I knew it wasn't just my fault. It's our fault.

"You know what I'm going to find a way back myself!" She started to walk to different direction. I just stand there angry.

"Fine and get yourself even more lost than ever!"

"Fine, I will!" She has gone in forest. I was so upset. I didn't care if she was lost or in danger. I just want to get out here. We knew we were lost because…there were no cameras around. It was nice to have privately but for once I actually like to see one camera. Just one and I will be safe well almost. Right now, she's making me sick. The voice…the voice from earlier was laughing. Huh? I don't understand why. What was so funny? What did I miss? I'm so confused. What is happening…?

**Normal P.O.V**

Zoey was off on her own, she really mad at Mike. She couldn't believe Mike and her have their very argument. Mike and Zoey never really have arguments, they are happy couple. Well, they were a happy couple…

Zoey didn't care if Mike is being mauled by bear. She just wanted to get out here. She was too upset to care about anything besides getting out here. But later Zoey started to think about from earlier. She remembers Mike telling her about the new voice in his head. Not so familiar voice, yet odd. She also knows about Mike's personalities haven't been around lately. She found very strange. What could of happen to them? And what is the voice in his head? Is it just his imagination? Can he have new personality now? If so then how this new personality can be? She wanted more information about it but still nothing so far.

She was walking around, looking for her way back. She saw some trees that were…familiar.

"_Maybe, just maybe I found my way back!"_ She thought. She was feeling relief. She was happy. She heard a noise. She looked around. No one, of course just as she thought it. She looked behind her slowly and saw a dark shadow behind her. She screamed and fell down. She saw Mike…different. How did he know she was here always? Well, not important though.

"Mike, you scared me to death!"

"Well, if I did…will you been dead already?" It didn't sound like Mike at all. Not what will Mike say or sound or anything. It was whole different person. It must be the new personality. Some point right now, he's really creepy.

"Well um…yeah I guess…" She was cut by the unknown person.

"Will you may if you died?" Her eyes were widened open. She was so shock what the person said. Either the person is joking or not, it wasn't funny at all. It was really NOT funny.

"Are you trying to prank me? If you are, that is not funny! That is creepy! You shouldn't joke like that!"

"Why not? It's amusing to see people scared." She was shaking. This person is not Mike at all! This was new personality! And he is A LOT dangerous than others. She knows she needed to move. She knows she needs to run as fast as she can to stay far away from him until Mike comes back. But how come she cannot move? She looked into his eyes. It was nothing like Mike. His eyes like the opening of hell. She feels like she going to hell looking at those evil eyes. Her heart started to pound.

"What do you want from me, stranger? Who are you?"

"Mike here has new crush, and you need to get out of picture. Since I don't want hear all the drama and it will been less fun if I just told you to break up with him with no reason. I decided to kill you." She was really shaking. She wanted to cry. She saw a kitchen knife on his hand.

"Please don't, I do anything!"

"Nope, the choice has already been decided. You have to die and that is final." He got on top of her and smiled at her. That creepy evil smile, she crying because she knows this is the end of her life. She looks at the stars and moon. She was wanted a good future with Mike. She never really wants to die this way. She closed her eyes being prepared for her death. The man raised his knife in air.

"Goodnight sweetie," The evil voice was her last thing she heard. She wanted to say something before she dies.

"I love you, Mike…" She mumbled. Her final words, the man started stabbing her stomach. He repeats stabbing her until she dies. Her corpse was there lying on ground full with blood. He hid the knife underground so no one will find it. His job was complete…for now.

**Mike P.O.V**

I looked around frighten. Where am I? What happened? I turned around and saw Zoey cover with blood. Oh no Zoey! I ran up to her. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. Who killed her? Why will they do that? I was so scared. I need to find my way out here now! I started running out forest. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't stop running. I find myself back where all the cabins and cameras are. It's good to be back here but I need to tell them about Zoey! I run where everyone was at.

"GUYS, GUYS!"

"What happened to you Mike? You have been missing. I was afraid I have to search for you and be sued again. I do not want that to happen. Because Mike and Zoey were missing, the heroes lost again." Our team said "aw". I didn't care if we didn't win, Zoey being dead is way important than just some stupid challenge!

"Guys, Zoey is dead!" Everyone was shocked.

"What?"

"I saw Zoey dead! She was cover in blood!" Chris looks at Jasmine. Chris's and Jasmine's face were serious.

"I will find the body and see if it's true." Chris nodded. Jasmine walked away.

"Ok since Jasmine is trying to find out if Zoey is really dead or not there will be no elimination for the heroes." Our team cheered.

"Also if Zoey is dead I'm going to hear angry parents. Anyways, good night everybody!" Everybody was going back their cabins. I was going to go to my cabin but Courtney grabbed my arm.

"Is she really…dead?" I nodded.

"Oh wow…that must been scary. It must be a killer around here then. I saw a dead animal in front of my face when I woke up."

"Really, Zoey also saw a dead animal in front of her face too. How strange is that?"

"I know right? Also I kind know your secret." My secret? Oh no…not…

"Yeah not to be rude to you but Scott isn't interested to you like at all. He's not gay you know."

"Um yeah I know it's just a stupid crush nothing serious."

"Yeah I know but he's never going to be interested to you because well…you're weird. And he seem a bit normal than you so I'm pretty sure you will never date Scott. Also he have some sort of crush of me so I think you should give up."

"Goodnight Courtney," I went inside the cabin and change to my pajamas. I lay down and look at the ceiling. I sighed. Courtney is right. Scott is never going to be interested to me. I'm really a weirdo. He isn't gay. He has a crush with her. I should really stop thinking about him then. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: This is not going have lot favorites but I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! It was supposed to be a one-shot but I'm going to put chapters. It's going to be a short story. Maybe to 1-4? I don't know. Make sure you favorite it if you like it. Also maybe follow to see updates if will have some. And please review and be nice because I hate jack-asses. If you don't like yaoi then get the fuck out here unless just really like horror stories better skip it! Ok bye! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah I'm writing this even you guys don't like it. CREEPYPASTA~! Haha, ok this chapter may be the most insane chapter out of all them. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! YOLO! Also I'm shock you people actually favorite this. Huh, I guess I'm getting a lot better in horror stories. I need to work on when they're killing people. Yeah that's it. Ok bye!**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I search for Zoey's dead body. I couldn't believe she was murdered. But what happened and why was she murdered? Since I work for the police station (I'm secret detective) it shouldn't be that hard to find out who killed her. I found her body finally. Her eyes were close crying. The murderer must had a knife with him because her stomach area she bleeding badly. He or she must use the knife and stabbed her. I took pictures of her dead body and try to find some clues. Criminals always leave some evidences for some reason. I should report to Chris.

I went to back to the camp, and went up to Chris.

"Well?"

"She really is dead." He sighed.

"Oh great, I probably going to be thrown to jail again."

"There are no evidences that you killed her. You were here the whole time right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, with Chef we were watching all the campers running and screaming. Haha,"

"Well, then it must one of the campers."

"You suspect one of the campers did it?"

"Of course, there's a 35% chances that Mike or one of his personalities did it."

"And why is that?"

"Because Zoey and he were walking together and the only people who were lost, so there's a chance it could been Mike. If not then it a murderer is around here somewhere." Chris nodded.

"Don't worry about me though. I will find this murderer." I walked away and went to my very own cabin. I was investing to find what happened to Zoey. I wonder what monster wants to kill this innocent young girl.

**Mike P.O.V**

My dream started with a strange beginning. I saw Zoey's dead body sitting a chair in middle of the island. How strange… I was talking to Scott alone having a good convection for once. I laughed at all Scott's jokes having fun with him. Everything was great until Courtney walking by us. Scott started looking at her no longer looking at me. I was looking at Courtney the evil face. I was looking at her like I have a full of hate for her. Scott walking away from me and went to talk to Courtney. He was flirting with her and even touching her. I stand with angry face. I was jealous. Courtney didn't say anything. She allows him to whatever because I was standing there. She keeps staring at me with this evil smile. I was upset. When Scott was gone, I went up to Courtney and manage her to go to the same forest where Zoey died at. Courtney was looking around. I push her on ground and got on top her. I had a kitchen knife in my hand. I was cutting her face as if I was cutting a tomato. I gave her 10 scratches on her face. Her face was bleeding. I cut her bottom lip into half. I cut her hair roughly. Her head kind of bleeding. When her mouth was opened I stabbed inside her mouth. By now she should be dead by now. I got up and dropped the knife on ground. I smiled at the dead body. I walked out the forest. I saw Scott once again. He asked where Courtney was. I answered it the creepiest answer I ever say.

"She died, just like Zoey." He came closer to me. He leans closer to my face and kisses me like he didn't care what I told him.

I woke up frighten. Ever since my personalities were missing, strange things happening for some reason but I wish know what going here. I still don't know who killed Zoey though but for some reason…I feel like the deep secret scary voice knows who killed Zoey because he always laughing saying _"Zoey is dead, you're finally free we just need to get ruin of this one person and you can be live happy."_ Something is terribly wrong here. I wish I knew though. Can it be a new personality? I wish I knew all of this already. My heart was racing and looks around the room. Cameron was awake.

"Oh hi Mike, you look terrible did you have bad dream?"

"Yeah, a terrible dream."

"What was it about?"

"Oh god, don't even get me started it's just terrible!"

"I understand, I mean someone murdered Zoey so a lot people aren't going to sleep well and especially when you have to sleep here in this cabin." I sighed.

"Well ever since my personalities are missing, bad things have been happening lately. I don't know why but I feel like someone, a monster is inside of me."

"Maybe it's new personality."

"A new personality, I usually know when I have a new personality."

"Maybe this one is really quiet and sneaky, I guess. Don't worry I figure this out for you." I smiled. I'm glad I had Cameron as my friend. I hope I get all the information I need before anything bad happens such as murder. Ugh, I hate feeling so stressful.

My team was outside waiting for Chris to tell us some information or just another stupid challenge. Usually Zoey was always next to me but this time it was Cameron. It's odd how things are now. Ever since Zoey's death I feel so different… I saw Scott walking towards me. My heart started to pound. Ugh, I hate having that feeling. It's getting worst and worst every second.

"Keep calm, Mike," Cameron whispered. Scott walked to me.

"Hey Mike, how are you?" I sighed.

"What do you want, Scott?" I said sadly.

"Nothing, I just want talk you know a friendly chat for the first time. You look stress, what's up? It's it about Zoey's death?"

"Yes and no, it just…bad things been happening lately and my people are missing. I'm so depress about Zoey's death though. And…a lot things are happening that I'm confuse about." Scott put his hand on my shoulder. He pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'm sure things get better." I smiled at him. This is the nicest thing he ever says to me. When Courtney walked past us, Scott stopped patting my shoulder.

"Well, I got to go bye!" He runs after Courtney. I sighed.

"What's wrong Mike, aren't you happy about Scott saying something nice to you for once?"

"Yeah, but…you wouldn't understand."

"Yes, I will you can tell me anything."

"Ok, promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise!" I was going to tell him but Chris finally decided to talk.

"Good morning campers, how are you?"

"You're being nice, what happened to Zoey?" Heather asked.

"Yeah about that…she died." We were shocked.

"Don't tell me…there's murderer around here?" Gwen asked.

"Probability, Jasmine suspects that a camper killed her. She suspects Mike." Everybody was shocked and looked at me. What did I do? Why will I kill Zoey?

"Or his personalities, either way it has to do with Mike."

"But I didn't kill anything or anyone!"

"True, if you did you will be in jail and be villains' team. But it can be just a crazy killer around here. We don't know yet, she still looking for clues."

"What is she a detective or something?"

"Maybe, I really don't know. Anyhow, let's begin the challenge! Today's challenge is a little race. Each camper needs to get egg for its' team. There will be time for this. You have 50 minutes for this challenge, the team who collect the most eggs wins!"

"50 minutes, what about an hour? That's a little bit of time!" Courtney said.

"Ok, an hour long it is since Courtney wants you guys end up killed. Thanks Courtney!" Everyone thanked Courtney sarcastically. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Ok, challenge starts…now!" We all ran in the forest to collect eggs. I was next to Cameron looking for eggs. Sierra can't find Cameron…yet.

"Hey Mike, can you tell me what you was going to say?" My heart started to pound.

"Oh, that ha…well um…well I um….I like Scott…"Cameron was shocked.

"You do?" I nodded.

"I thought you're not attentive to guys, I'm not saying that's wrong or anything but I just thought you only like girls."

"Yeah, I'm kind…bi."

"I see, and you must be jealous to Courtney. Everything makes sense now. So that's why you give her a mean face."

"A mean face, I never really give her mean faces."

"Um, yeah you do. You give her mean faces maybe all the time. I was always curious why but now I know!"

"I don't remember giving her mean faces."

"You don't?" I nodded no.

"Maybe, it's the new personality who's doing that but I wonder why. Maybe it's helping you out."

"I guess…"

"So what do you think about Courtney?"

"I don't know, sometimes I just really want her to disappear." Cameron looked at me shocked.

"I mean, ugh I didn't mean to say something like that. I don't want her to disappear I just want…how do I say this?"

"Don't worry Mike I know what you mean. You just want her to get out your way like get her eliminate or something." I nodded.

"Yeah like that, I hope Courtney doesn't have…" I saw Courtney against the tree smiling and blushing. Scott was close to her face. I wanted to cry. My heart hurts badly. I feel like my heart has been broken now.

"Mike, maybe it's a misunderstanding…" I ran away from Cameron as far as possible.

Here I am, alone in abandon place. I wasn't too far from the challenge although I was far enough that no one could find me. Why did I have a stupid crush on Scott? Why couldn't it be someone else? What is something I don't have that Courtney does? What did I expect to happen between me and Scott? I should have expected this to happen anyways. Scott isn't gay, and he likes Courtney. Get over it Mike, it's not going happen and it never will so please stop trying so hard because you going to get even more heartbroken. The most important question I ever have now is: Do I hate Courtney now? I don't know… But I wish this stupid feeling can go away. He doesn't like me so why I should care? I sighed.

"_I'll get rid of her."_ The same voice that follows me, I didn't care what it meant by "getting rid of her" because I was upset right now.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"_A special thing I always do,"_ I didn't know what he's going to do to her but…I have feeling I shouldn't ask…

**Normal P.O.V**

Courtney got lost trying to find the eggs. Great, now this time they will lose this challenge and probably vote her off. But of course if they do they will lose their "C.I.T" person in their team. Maybe Gwen will next to go home. No one will miss her anyway. She did steal her boyfriend. It wouldn't matter. Courtney looks around for anyone. Yup, she was completely lost. Not her fault, it was Scott's fault for telling her to go off alone that he catch up to her. What a liar! She sighed. She was exhausted for walking around in circles. Courtney heard footsteps. She turned around and saw nothing. Well, this must be a sign to keep going now because…she feels like she being watched. And not just Chris watching us…

Courtney walked around keep looking. She walked to place that wasn't familiar and yet not part of the challenge either. What point of this? She really needs get out here. Don't want end up like Zoey. When she was going to walk away from the place she bumped to Mike. She jumped a little.

"Mike, you scared me! What are you doing here anyways? You got lost too?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I lost my way from the challenge and end up here. We can walk together and look a way back to the challenge. It shouldn't be far from here." She nodded.

"Here, take my hand so I could know you're next to me." She holds his hand and follows him. She doesn't know where he's going but it shouldn't be too bad right? But she should be careful because he is suspect for Zoey's death. Zoey and Mike were the only people who were lost. Mike stopped walking and looked around.

"Perfect view," His voice changed. A deep voice coming from his mouth, it can't be Mike of course. His voice isn't really deep.

"Um Mike, I think we completely lost now." He turned around facing Courtney. His hair covering his one eye, his smile is…creepy. Like an evil smile. His eyes…they wouldn't normal. Her heart begins to pound in fear.

"I have been waiting for this for a very long time…" Her eyes were widening. What has he been waiting for long time? What is he about to do? She saw a pocket knife on his hand.

"Mike, put that down now or I tell Chris you're the murderer!"

"I'm not Mike, Courtney…" W-what he is talking about?

"I'm more like…his evil twin." Now it's the time to run! She tries to run but fell down on something. She tries to get up but it's too late. He got on top of her.

"Leave me alone!" He laughed. So evil…so scary, it truly isn't Mike at all.

"I wish I can, sweetie but you're in the way and you know what I do to people who are in the way?" She knew answer but she going ask anyway.

"What do you do?" She was shaking in fear.

"_I'LL GET RID OF THEM." _He stabbed her on back of neck. He lifts her head up and stabbed her on neck. He stabbed her deeply until the knife reached the back of the neck. He whipped off the blood on Courtney's clothes. He hid the knife underground. He went over to her dead body. He smiled at it. He kicked her body that her body flipped. He got on top of her and laughed.

"That's happens when you're in my way…"

**Mike P.O.V**

"W-what happened?" I saw Courtney's dead body in front of me. I screamed and got off on her. My heart started pound. Maybe…maybe I am the killer… If I am the killer I should hide the body somewhere. They aren't any cameras around here so I shouldn't worry. I don't want Jasmine to suspect me even more. I drag Courtney's body to an island. There was an ocean, great I put the body over there then. I throw the body to the ocean hoping no one will find it. I clean myself so I won't look like I'm cover in blood. I should leave now or else someone will suspect me.

I went to the challenge and went to my team. I saw my team cheering.

"What happened, did we win?"

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Cameron asked.

"I was looking for eggs alone." He nodded. I saw Heather looking for something or someone.

"Has anyone seen Courtney?"

"No, I haven't seen her all day." Duncan said.

"Mike and I only saw her once, she was with Scott."

"And I told her I was going to catch up to her." Scott said.

"Huh, that's weird…Jasmine can you go find Courtney please?" She nodded. I saw Jasmine walking off. God, I hope she doesn't find it…

Finally, I miss relaxing on this bed! I hate sleeping on those bunk beds! Now all the stress is gone well for now of course. I saw Cameron sitting on my bed.

"What's up Cameron?"

"Nothing, it's just…Sierra is bothering me."

"Really, why don't you just tell her to leave you alone?"

"I tried but she doesn't listen!"

"Wow, I feel bad for you."

"Yeah, it's like no matter what you go stress follows you around." I know what you mean…

"Yeah, I know. I'm still stressing about Scott and I already know that Scott doesn't like me."

"Mike, he may have some type of feeling for you."

"And he has lots of feelings for Courtney right."

"Well, since Courtney is missing maybe it's your turn to shine to him."

"Hey, that's right but what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, talk to him? Or make him a gift?"

"Yeah, you're right Cameron! Thanks!" I left the room and went outside. I went the cabin and knocked the boys' door. Scott opened the door. I blush a little.

"Are you here to make fun of us because we lost?"

"N-no, I just want to talk you."

"Talk to me, about what?"

"I don't know, I just thought you can start a conversatio**n** for me."

"Well, Courtney is missing." Of course he will say that.

"Yeah I know…sorry to hear that, Scott. I know how much you like her but…" I stopped myself. I should tell him in third person.

"But there's this person I know who really likes you, and he's a guy but he's too afraid what you will say rude to him. Also he knows you like Courtney so he doesn't want you to think you're weird. So…"

"Well, it depends what type of guy he is."

"Wait, you're…"

"Don't tell anyone, it a deep secret not even my parents knows that." I nodded.

"So what type of guy are you looking for?"

"Don't feel creepy out or anything but the type of guy I'm looking for is like you." I blush crazy.

"R-really?"

"Really, I think you're cute." My heart started to pound.

"Do you like me?"

"I don't know do you like me?" This is the perfect moment to tell him so why not? Nothing to lose, well except going to prison.

"Well, I…"

"OK CAMPERS, TIME TO GO TO BED!" Oh, come on!

"I have to go, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." I nodded. I went back and went to the bedroom. I lie down and fell asleep with smile.

**Normal P.O.V**

He got up from his bed and sneak out the place. He went to the forest. He was holding his new pocket knife. A bunny hopping around the forest, he smiled to himself.

"Perfect,"

**A/N: OMG WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?! I don't know, but we find out soon! Also nothing better than a romantic story with insanity in it ah it makes everything joyful for me. I don't know but I will love to see romantic yaoi stories with such insanity going on. Ah, a young girl can dream. Wow, I'm weirdo. That's why I won't get a boyfriend but worth the shot right? Ok, that is all. Make sure you favorite this story, also follow it just in case I post a new chapter. Please review that has to do with the story or whatever I guess. No rude comments or you will be next on Evil Mike's list. Naw, I'm just kidding you will be on MY list. Haha, just kidding again! Also, can you one of you artists or whatever can make a picture for me for a cover? I mean you don't have to, I'm just asking. Ok bye! P.S. I hate October.**


End file.
